Claro de Luna
by lucyyh
Summary: Es el final de una etapa. Y él está decidido a disfrutarla hasta el final. Advertencia, muerte de personaje.


**Disclaimer: **Pertenece a Heller y Cía, bla, bla, bla.

**A/N:** Sólo un par de cosas. Dejé de ver la serie en la quinta temporada, porque el giro que tomó a partir de la cuarta no me gustó. Intenté darle una oportunidad al 5x01, pero terminé tan decepcionada y harta que decidí dejarla definitivamente. Y después de terminar Gris, sinceramente no esperaba volver a escribir para el Mentalista, pero la idea no me dejaba en paz y pensé que sería una buena manera de despedirme de esta serie. Por lo mismo, si llegan a leer esta historia, es posible que se encuentren con más de alguna incoherencia, pero también es una historia de **Universo Alternativo; **así que supongo que las incoherencias o pasadas por buena parte del canon se entenderán. Mi información sobre la sexta temporada y la debacle de Red John la he obtenido toda de los comentarios de las chicas mentalistas con las que tengo amistad. Y es en base a esa información que escribí el fic.

**ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE PERSONAJE. Si no es lo tuyo, no seguir leyendo.**

**Si sigues leyendo, gracias. Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos, siempre que sean hechos con respeto.**

**Claro de Luna**

El aroma del mar inundó el auto y lo distrajo por unos momentos de su objetivo. Desvió la mirada hacia la playa que estaba a unos pocos metros de la calle donde se encontraba estacionado y se permitió admirar la belleza natural que se exhibía frente a él. La luna llena se presentaba clara y enorme en medio de un cielo lleno de estrellas, y su pálida luz se reflejaba en las olas que furiosas rompían en la orilla de la playa. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sus pensamientos, que hasta ahora habían estado enfocados exclusivamente en el objeto por el que se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta allí, viajaron hasta la mujer que lo esperaba en casa, ignorante tanto al lugar donde se encontraba como a sus motivos.

La Isla era un buen lugar para venir de luna de miel. Estaba seguro que ella apreciaría la belleza y el clima tropical, tan diferente al predominante gris de la ciudad donde ahora vivían.

Por supuesto, sus razones para elegir este sitio como destino de luna de miel no eran solamente por las bondades naturales, sino por la significancia que dentro de poco tendría la isla para él, y aunque no lo supiera nunca, _también para ella._

Dando un suspiro, volvió a fijar su atención en el edificio que había estado vigilando durante las dos últimas horas. No se apreciaba movimiento alguno, aparte del ladrido de un perro que parecía resonar con más fuerza en la silenciosa madrugada. Ya hacía unos veinte minutos que no había visto a ninguna persona, e incluso antes, los únicos que pasaban ocasionalmente por ahí, eran borrachos o gente joven que no prestaban la más mínima atención ni al auto ni a él. Pero siempre había sido cuidadoso al momento de ejecutar un plan, por lo que había preferido esperar a que desapareciera toda actividad de la calle, para poner en acción su _proyecto._

Se puso un par de guantes quirúrgicos y encima, unos guantes negros que había comprado en un mercadillo el día anterior. Luego revisó el contenido de su bolsillo antes de salir del auto, asegurándose que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, y caminó tranquilamente los veinte metros que le separaban del motel, sintiendo la carga de adrenalina y anticipación crecer con cada paso que daba y que le acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo. La única razón por la que no se apresuraba, era porque estaba decidido a disfrutar cada momento del encuentro final.

_'Es el final de una etapa' _se dijo, sonriendo.

Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del motel y se dirigió hacia la derecha, deteniéndose frente a la puerta con el Nº 16. Con calma, extrajo de su bolsillo la copia de la llave que temprano durante el día, había robado de la recepción. Normalmente hubiese abierto la cerradura con el kit que siempre mantenía con él, pero en esta ocasión prefirió ser precavido…después de todo, la persona al otro lado de la puerta –y a la que iba a dar la que esperaba fuese la sorpresa de su vida-era nada menos que Patrick Jane.

La puerta se abrió sin problemas, y entró en la desordenada habitación con sigilo. Cerró con cuidado, bloqueando la luz de luna que inundó el lugar durante unos segundos, pero no los suficientes como para despertar al ex consultor, que seguía durmiendo sin siquiera mover un músculo.

_'Oh Patrick' _pensó _'te has vuelto muy descuidado'_.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, Patrick Jane se había vuelto descuidado hacía mucho tiempo.

Con sigilo, se acercó a la cama, donde Jane dormía apaciblemente. Lo observó durante unos segundos, analizando la faz del hombre al que alguna vez creyó digno de ser su adversario, y que hacía dos años, había probado ser una decepción más. Parecía tranquilo, la mayor prueba era que seguía dormido, inconsciente del peligro que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él.

_'Una decepción tras otra'_

Meneando la cabeza sacó con cuidado de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche, y de allí retiró una jeringa que tenía un líquido pardo oscuro. Habría preferido que el método para acabar con Patrick Jane fuera el que le había hecho famoso en California, pero tenía sus razones para cambiar sus hábitos. La primera era que no quería que el crimen levantara sospechas-ciertamente, si se encontraba un cuerpo degollado y destripado además de la característica sonrisa dibujada en la pared era lo que lograría. La más poderosa sin embargo, era que creía firmemente que Jane no se había ganado _el privilegio _de que el resto del mundo supiera que había muerto a manos de Red John. Si todo salía como él esperaba, nadie sabría nunca que el '_gringo'_ encontrado en un motel de mala muerte en una isla de sudamérica, era Patrick Jane.

De pronto, los ojos de Jane se abrieron de par en par, y él se deleitó en el hecho de que al parecer el ex consultor no había perdido todas sus habilidades. Con una rapidez que casi lo sorprendió, intentó levantarse de la cama y atacar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Repelió sus ataques sin problemas, le dio un par de golpes que dejaron a Jane desorientado, y le inyectó en el cuello el veneno; que en apenas un minuto comenzó a mostrar sus primeros efectos, cuando Jane intentó moverse y descubrió con horror-el que _John_ podía ver reflejado en sus ojos-que no podía moverse.

_John_ miró alrededor de la habitación y descubrió en un rincón una silla desvencijada, que movió hasta dejarla a un lado de la cama. Se sentó con tranquilidad y ladeó la cabeza, observando con científica curiosidad los efectos de la dosis de _curare_ que le había administrado a Jane.

-Normalmente el curare no produce una parálisis tan inmediata, pero he estado haciendo algunos _estudios-_sonrió con crueldad-para dar con la dosis perfecta…no quería que nuestro encuentro se viera interrumpido porque dieras gritos pidiendo ayuda…y tampoco me servía de mucho si estabas inconsciente. Mi idea era que esta _reunión _se realizara sin problemas.

La respiración de Jane se iba dificultando a cada segundo, y a _John_ le divertía ver que aún continuaba haciendo esfuerzos por moverse.

-¿Sabes quién soy Patrick?-puso una mano en su oreja, como si estuviese esperando por una respuesta del consultor-¿no?, oh, me siento defraudado. Por mucho tiempo tuve mis esperanzas puestas en ti y en nuestro pequeño juego…

Los ojos del ex consultor se abrieron desmesuradamente, y esto provocó que una gran sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de _John_.

-Me gustaría decir que he recuperado mi fe en ti Patrick, pero considerando que si yo no estuviera aquí ahora mismo frente a ti, aún creerías que el idiota de McAllister era el gran Red John, no puedo darte ese beneficio.

Un sonido ahogado salió de la boca del consultor, que hizo que la sonrisa de _John_ se ampliara aún más.

-Pensé que tú, entre toda la tropa de imbéciles que parece poblar a nuestras fuerzas del orden-dijo con tono burlón-serías capaz de descubrir que McAllister no era más que un peón. Y que la ridícula "Asociación Blake" era un engaño…pero te convenciste de todo…sin ni siquiera detenerte a analizar las pruebas que estaban delante de ti- dio un suspiro y cruzó las piernas, pegando la espalda al respaldo de la silla-tuve que pagarle a Stiles una buena cantidad por tu culpa, ¿sabes? Teníamos una apuesta y él me había dicho que estabas tan desesperado por cazarme, que te creerías cualquier mierda que inventáramos para convencerte. Casi todo el plan sobre la sociedad y el falso Red John fue su idea…agrega a un sheriff de un pueblucho de mala muerte ansioso por probar su lealtad, y tienes el esquema más ridículo que se te puede ocurrir. Uno que esperaba no te demoraras nada en descubrir. Después de todo, no te costó deducir que Timothy no era Red John…pero supongo que no podía confiar en tus instintos e inteligencia tanto como yo creía-posó sus manos sobre el vientre y ladeó la cabeza-por cierto, Bret te envía saludos…sí, está vivo y feliz viviendo en Europa, probablemente sacándole dinero a un montón de pobres bastardos que se tragan todo lo que él les dice. De todas formas, pude deshacerme de unas cuantas molestias, así que no todo fue una pérdida.

Durante un minuto, el único sonido que podía escucharse en la habitación, eran los estertores que producía Jane en su intento por respirar. John se levantó de la silla y se acercó al hombre hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Lo sé, lo sé…no es agradable asfixiarte poco a poco, yendo seguro hacia tu muerte...es de las más horribles que existen, por si no lo sabías-sopló un poco de aire en la boca de Jane, y sonrió al ver que muy a su pesar, intentaba capturar aunque fuera un poco-además no tienes ni siquiera la bendición de caer inconsciente…pero usar el método _normal_ habría sido demasiado compasivo Patrick, y no me gusta mostrar compasión con la gente que me decepciona-a medida que hablaba, la furia que había sentido contra Patrick Jane desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que creía firmemente que McAllister era Red John, se liberaba a pasos agigantados.

Para evitar que la rabia lo llevara a cometer una estupidez, se alejó de Jane unos pasos y comenzó a respirar profundamente. Poco a poco se fue calmando, y luego de un minuto, se sintió seguro de que el peligro de actuar impulsivamente ya había pasado.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Jane, se dio cuenta que el veneno no tardaría mucho más en terminar con su vida.

-No nos queda mucho tiempo más juntos Patrick, así que no quiero que el último recuerdo que tengas de mí sea de alguien resentido-se mofó-aunque en realidad…no tenemos mucho más que hablar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, captó parte de un papel que sobresalía del cajón mal cerrado de la mesa de noche. Desviando su atención hacia el papel, se dio cuenta que estaba cuidadosamente doblado, y dando rienda suelta a su curiosidad, se acercó y abrió del todo el cajón. Vió que al lado del papel se encontraba un sobre, con una dirección escrita en la característica letra de Jane. La amplia sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro y tomando ambas cosas, se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió la cortina, lo suficiente como para que la luz de la luna le permitiera leer el papel.

-Uhmmm…no sabía que eras así de romántico Patrick-miró al consultor que parecía haber retomado la lucha por intentar moverse cuando él se apoderó de la carta_-"He tenido la intención de pedir disculpas por dejarte en la playa aquella noche. Tu ausencia es la única cosa que hizo este nuevo capítulo extraño y triste. Te extraño."_ –meneó la cabeza-si ella pudiera leerlo…

Un débil jadeo hizo que levantara la cabeza. La poca luz de la habitación le permitió ver que Jane temblaba, y cuando se acercó un poco, pudo adivinar la grotesca mueca que tenía en la boca.

-No tienes qué preocuparte Patrick, si hubiese querido eliminar a tu equipo, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo…este _juego _era entre tú y yo.

Divertido, vio cierto alivio cruzar por el rostro del ex consultor.

-Aunque….debo admitir que siempre me he sentido atraído por _Teresa _–la desesperación volvió a plagar a Jane, para el deleite de John-es una mujer absolutamente _deliciosa_.

No hubo ninguna clase de reacción por parte de Jane. Apenas _John_ terminó de hablar, el ex consultor murió.

_John_ permaneció unos minutos admirando el cuerpo inerte del hombre al que consideró su igual. Si no había venido antes por él, a pesar de saber perfectamente dónde se encontraba, fue solamente porque por algún tiempo contempló la idea de lanzar alguna pista, con el propósito de hacerlo salir de su escondite y jugar un poco más con él…pero al final su sentido común había ganado, y prefirió terminar con todo de una vez. Patrick Jane, aparte de convertirse en una decepción más, se había transformado en una molestia.

Echándose la carta y el sobre en los bolsillos, salió de la habitación con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado diez minutos antes.

Una vez en la seguridad de su coche, abrió la guantera y sacó un encendedor, que mantenía allí para cuando le daban ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo. Un hábito que detestaba, pero que no podía dejar. Usando la puerta del coche para bloquear la brisa marina, le prendió fuego a la carta y el sobre y se quedó observando hasta que el papel se consumió por completo, como solía hacer con cada carta que interceptaba de Jane. Volvió a entrar en el coche, cerró la puerta y sacó el celular de debajo del asiento. Lo encendió y descubrió que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de ella. Sonriendo, le dio al botón de llamado y al segundo tono, escuchó su voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-_¿Marcus? Estuve intentando llamarte pero tu celular me enviaba al buzón de voz._

-Lo siento Teresa, estuve bebiendo un par de cervezas con Jimmy y dejé mi celular en la habitación del hotel…ahora que regresé me di cuenta que estaba descargado...

Los siguientes minutos de conversación estuvieron enfocados en los planes de boda y el caso en el que Teresa estaba trabajando. La atención de Marcus estaba totalmente enfocada en ella, todos sus pensamientos sobre Patrick Jane borrados de su mente.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la arena, atrajo nuevamente su atención, y sonriendo, recordó uno de sus propósitos.

-Por cierto Teresa, ¿Qué opinas de la Isla Margarita para ir de luna de miel?

_oooooooooooooooooo_


End file.
